chromianfandomcom-20200215-history
Partniem
"If I had to compare Partniem with a real Country I would say Austria-Hungary, except that this time it actually worked" - Creator of Chromia Overview Partniem is Tri-Ethnic country bordered by Tosnia, Namin and Knockstan. Partniem is also known as Teri-Ibsi-BiKuo '''or the REALLY LONG NAME: '''THE AUTOCRATIC COALITION OF THE DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC OF TERINSKI, IBSO AND HONGBIKUO. Partniem is a tri-state coalition made up the 3 states mentioned, the main governing force, largest and most populated state is HongBiKuo. HongBiKuo(Yangtzi /Eastern Fed) Terinska (Eikovian/ Plexion) Ibso (DEFORMED MARSH KEBAB) Partniem can into the larger half of Kyls lake, which they share with parntiem, they have alot of national pride in the lake. Partniem wants to anschluss Kyls Lake. History of HongBiKuo HongBiKuo was part of the Yangtzi Empire and gots its independence from them in 1200 because they can into different backround. In 1345 they assisted Terinska in fighting in independence war against Eikovia and Plexio. As a result they formed the Coalition and beat the Eikovians. They became known as Partniem, Part in Section and Niem in Unification. The Partniemese language was created to mix both Eikovian and Yangtzian together. In 1367 they made is official and married forming Partniem. History of Terinska Eikovian settlers arrived in the Kyls lake ages ago and fought the Yangtzians over the territory, stealing Clay and establishing Terinska. In 1200 HongBiKuo got independence and many ethnic HongBiKuoians were living in Terinska. Many felt national pride and Terinskan citizens saw this and wanted to live happy as well. In 1345 the Terinskans waged a independence war and were aided by the HongBians. They formed the Partniemese Coalition and lived well together. In 1367 they made is official and married forming Partniem. History of Ibso In 1367 Partniem was created and nextdoor Marshanora heard about it. At the time Jarabia controlled and oppressed them. As a result in 1374 a massive wave of immigrants helped by a seperatist government in Marshanora fled to a claimed region of Jarabia and established Ibso. In 1376 that Ibsoan government asked Partniem to annex it and help fight Jarabia. In 1378 Ibso joined the Coalition and won the Independence war. Now Ibso is Terinska and HongBiKuo's Roomate. History of Partniem after 1378 After 1378 Partniem began to gain influence in both the Gasian and Skygian sea as Ibso allowed Partniem to build Port Galact in the Skygian Sea. They became good friends with Merks and helped Marshanora and Tosnia to gain independence. Tosnia, Partniem and Merks formed the Mariad Alliance while Marshanora was a member but left later to join Rartia. Friends Merks- You have been OUR longest supporter, thanks alot, your always there for US! Tosnia- Your OUR biggest trading partner, thanks for the Breads! GIB MORE BREAD PLOX! Li Yang- My northern friend who cannot into independence, WE feel you. Plexio will pay for his atrocities. Marshanora- WE helped him in war and Ibso is of his kin, but he joined Rartia. WE still chat though. Neutral Knockstan- Can into trade but he is Plexio Sympathizer. Namin- Too isolationists, but he not bother US. Plexio Union- Is of Complicated, he trades with US but he is of torture Li Yang and won't gib him autonomy or independence. ALSO GIB NORTHERN KYLS, KYLS LAKE IS OF RIGHTFUL PARTNIEM WATER CLAY. Jaqar- He of used to be mean to Igbo and Marshanora but he's getting better. Eastern Federation- He can into nice now. Enemies Not many actually, no one really hates Partniem and Rartia can into leavings alone. Flag Meaning Teal Blue - Kyls lake and northern cold. Red Cross - Unification through blood. Green - Fortune and Fertility.Category:Countries